Obstainum
The Story 6/4/2009 I was playing a Sword Fight game as usual until I fell off the map. I Got teleported to a game called " I Thought you had my back " And it was made by a user called T. It was nothing but a pitch black room. And i saw some well-built Security cameras. As i walked forward i saw people bowing. Infront of them I saw 3 users. Obstainum ØbstainumHəłł and T. I Looked behind them to see if there is anything and I got teleported to A Game called " The Sweet Memories " I spawned in standing on a cloud, I Walked to the edge and got teleported to a house, I Walked in and saw a dead person and a user called "datalostfornow" I Said to him " Who are you and Why are you here " He replied " You remember those memories? Those sweet memories that got crunched up " So I Replied " What Memories? " He replied " Those who forget, Must pay their respects " I Replied " What do you mean? " He replied "..." And The server crashed immediatly. I Went to look over at datalostfornows Profile and His status update was " Pay " and his about page was " Not looking. " He also had 3 Friends His Following was ??? and Followers were ??? His 3 Friends were T, Obstainum, ØbstainumHəłł I Clicked on T's profile and it redirected me back to the homepage. So I clicked ØbstainumHəłłs Profile and it Redirected me to an error page. So I Clicked Obstainums Profile and it finally redirected me to the profile. His Status was blank and his About was Blank His avatar was completely invisible. I looked at his Friends he had the sane friends as datalostfornow And they were also both friends. I looked at Obstainums Join Date it was ??? Which was annoying. So I looked at his Creations He had a game called Away, So I joined it I See a house with dead people in it and on the roof I Saw Obstainum. Stuck to it. And I didnt notice it was the Actual Obstainum. Because Obstainum was on the leaderboard. After 2 minutes The Obstainum on the roof started speaking. He said " Im still watching you " Then before i could reply he left immediatly And the Obstainum on the roof was gone. I Crashed immediatly and was randomly logged off. So I stayed logged off for the day. 6/5/2009 ""I Tried Logging in but it said " Failed to login Please Try again later " "" So i tried registering a new account but it said " Unable to Register, Please try again later So i waited till the next day 6/6/2009 I was able to login but my Status changed to 699 and my avatar was completely black and I Couldnt change it I Felt like someone has been in my account, Anyways, I Searched up Obstainum tried clicking on his friends again When i clicked Ts profile it redirected me to His profile! His statues was Busy and his about was Hunting. His avatar was weird his legs/arms and head was invisible but his torso wasnt and it was yellow. I Clicked on ØbstainumHəłł and it Redirected me back to the Homepage. So i logged off for the day. 6/7/2009 I Couldnt log onto my account. So i shutdowm my pc for the day. 12/9/2010 I Registered a new account and everything was working normally. I Looked at the profiles again The join dates were still ??? But They removed T and ØbstainuqmHəłł from their friends list 1/12/2017 I Try to search Obstainum but nothing comes up. So I searched up datalostfornow Again nothing comes up. So I type in the IDs and both accounts were deleted. :D 6/24/2017 datalostfornows Account was back. Same name but the join date was 6/4/2017 which was weird 6/25/2017 Obstainum was back but again same name different Join date. Nothing weird was going on anymore. Profiles can still be found here Obstainum: https://www.roblox.com/users/328528550/profile datalostfornow: https://www.roblox.com/users/327728690/profile/